Holidays
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Vincent never liked Christmas but maybe Yuffie can change his mind. Yuffietine oneshot mixed with some ReTi.


Holidays

Holidays

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Vincent gave a barely audible sigh as he looked into the living room. Tinsel, red and green lights and a large tree met his gaze. Yes it was Christmas and the gunslinger's least favorite holiday. He sipped his glass of wine and watched his friends in the living room. Reno and Tifa were cuddling on the couch, Tifa's head in Reno's lap while one of his hands sifted through her dark brown hair while his other hand was entwined with hers on her rounded belly. The light from the fireplace glinted off their wedding bands and Vincent could nearly see the love they radiated for each other.

His observation was soon interrupted by a cheerful voice singing fragments of a song.

"Walkin' in a winter wonderland..." Vincent looked to his right and saw Yuffie staring at him, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. On top of her short black hair a pair of antlers poked out and on her nose she had a red ball. She stopped in her song and gave him a beaming smile. "Hey Vinnie, what you up to?"

"Yuffie for the last time its Vincent." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Vincent… so excited for tomorrow?"

"Not really…" Vincent replied.

"Ah yes, I forgot you're a Grooge." Yuffie said in her most serious tone.

"I'm a what?"

"You know a Grooge, the worst kind of Christmas hater. You're The Grinch and Scrooge rolled into one cynical Christmas hating machine."

"You've had a little too much alcohol I think." Vincent remarked calmly. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"So do you like my costume?" Yuffie asked a few moments later.

"You make a good Rudolph." Vincent commented.

"I'm Santa silly." Yuffie replied sarcastically.

"Actually I think Tifa would be more appropriate for that role, don't you think?"

"You just told a joke, which means I'm having an effect on you." Yuffie said, pumping her fist in the air.

"It's hard to ignore you sometimes."

"You don't know the power of the Yuffie side." Yuffie said in a deep voice, giggling after she spoke. Vincent gave her a small smile and Yuffie stood up, doing a little victory dance. Unfortunately Yuffie had forgotten about her innate sense of clumsiness and she tripped forward, ending up in Vincent's lap.

"Oro?" The young ninja said as her eyes spinned around in her head. Once the world was back to normal she realized she was staring up at Vincent's face. Her cheeks heated up then and she moved her eyes up towards the ceiling, spying a green plant hanging there.

"Yuffie are you alright?" Yuffie pointed a finger up towards the mistletoe and Vincent's face turned as red as his cloak when he realized what the plant was. When his eyes returned to Yuffie's brown eyes he saw how serious she looked.

"We can't break tradition Vinnie or Santa won't give us any presents. And I know for a fact that you- but whatever Yuffie was going to say next was cut off by Vinent's lips. After breaking apart, Yuffie mock glared at Vincent.

"You're despicable…" She said with a lisp. "But a great kisser…" Now it was her turn to return the kiss.

Hours later, at three in the morning, Tifa was awakened by her stomach grumbling. Looking over at her husband, she smiled at his sleeping form. His bangs hung in front of his eyes and Tifa wanted to brush it away but she refrained from doing so. Leaving her room, she walked, well waddled, down the stairs and got a glass of milk, adding some ketchup in it for good measure. As she was returning to her bedroom she saw an adorable sight.

Reno was shaken awake and he mumbled a little before he was shaken even harder. Opening his eyes, he saw his wife standing over him, a wide smile on her face.

"Reno, come on, you have to see this!"

"Mmmf…" was Reno's articulate response. His wife quickly grabbed him and nearly dragged him down the stairs. Pointing into the living room Reno saw Yuffie cuddled up to Vincent, her reindeer antlers and nose still on. A Santa hat graced Vincent's ebony locks and the former Turk had a content smile on his face.

"Mission accomplished!" Tifa whispered to her husband. They had planted the mistletoe and everything had gone according to plan.

"I'm going back to bed." Reno replied. Sure he was happy for his friends but it was way too early for him. But before he had even taken three steps he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. Turning around he was met with teary brown eyes. Her lips were set in an adorable pout and he sighed lightly.

"While you're up could you get me some raspberries dipped in blue cheese dressing, please Re-Re?" Tifa asked, her pout more pronounced than ever now. Reno nodded and Tifa squealed in delight, quietly of course. "Thanks honey and Merry Christmas." Reno nodded and left to get his coat and wallet before heading out into the blistery night, wondering where he would find what Tifa wanted so badly.

Soft sunlight peeked through the clouds and made Yuffie open her eyes. She looked up at Vincent and smiled. Kissing him on the cheek, she giggled at the sleepy expression on his face.

"Merry Christmas Vincent..." She then started playing with the white ball at the end of his Santa cap, batting it around a little.

"Merry Christmas Yuffie…" Vincent replied, holding her gently. Maybe Christmas wasn't that bad after all, the gunslinger thought to himself as he watched Yuffie's childlike expressions as she batted the white ball of his cap.


End file.
